1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission device of a motorcycle, for transmitting the power of an engine mounted on the chassis frame to the rear wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the power transmission device for motorcycle is adapted to transmit the power of the engine to a rear wheel through a clutch mechanism, a transmission and then through a chain or a shaft drive mechanism.
Motorcycles, however, are often required to cruise, depending on the uses and applications, at a speed which is not covered by the range of the aforesaid transmission.